Un Ange Qui Passe
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: OS. Songfic. OC x Kiba. Merry ressasse de vieux souvenirs. La mort d'Okami, celle de ses vrais parents, celle de sa mère adoptive... le tout en un cauchemar trop réel. Bien que ça n'en ai pas l'air, c'est une fic de NAruto ! T pour language grossier.


_Never Fading Memories_

_C'est la peur du Silence_

_C'est bien du Naruto, mais seulement à la fin. C'est pourquoi Merry n'aime pas son passé trop lourd à son goût. Avec un soeur psychopathe qui veut la tuer à petits feux, je comprend que ça n'ait été difficile...j'essaie de faire ça le plus triste possible. C'est un remuage de vieux souvenirs, dirais-je ^^_

Merry marchait calmement dans la rue. Non, il n'y avait iren de plus horrible que le souvenir de sa mère adoptive, Christin. Pas même la mort de sa vraie mère, noyée par sa propre soeur, ne lui arrachait tant de larmes. C'était en 1985, alors qu'elle atteignait vaillament, forçant ses sourires, les soixante-cinq ans...

"Elle s'avançait bien lentement en direction de l'hôpital du Vieux Montréal. Il y aurait sûrement Ethan. Il aurait tellement besoin de sa grande soeurette, le seul à connaître son grand secret. Il avait à peine dix ans. Il lui rappelait beaucoup Mick. Elle espérait qu'il soit là. Son vrai petit frère, à elle toute seule. Marie n'en avait jamais voulu. À vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, était de lui rendre la vie la plus insupportable possible. Elle arriva devant l'hôpital Sacré Coeur. Sacré grande bâttisse, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, et fuma un peu, pour se calmer. Le froid mordant de l'hiver la gardait bien éveillée. Jamais elle ne pourrait dormir avec ce froid-là. Ethan, petit, fragile garçonnet qu'il était, sortit et la héla. Négligeamment, elle écrasa sa _top _d'une de ses grosses bottes de cuirs _fancy_. Il la guida sans rien dire, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Il était un vrai bavard, alors elle s'inquiéta.

- Ethan, mon p'tit frère chéri, dit-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Son ton ne laissait pas place à l'hésitation. Merry avait toujours eut ce ton de reine, sans une once d'hésitation cachée derrière sa voix gracieuse. Le petit garçon répondit donc:

- Son état est bien plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle va sûrement mourire ce soir...

Puis, il fondit en larmes. La jeune fille se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer avec lui.

- Ça va aller, mon gars, tu vas voir...

Puis, elle prit la petite main pottelée du gamin et l'entraîna sans sa joie légendaire vers la chambre.

_Tu jures de rester sage  
Tu jures de rester forte  
De rester avec l'image  
De Dieu qui a tort  
_

Seth, leur père, n'était pas là. Il y avait plutôt un bel homme de trente ans, caché dans un coin. Merry le reconnu imédiattement.

-Mick ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en se jetant dans ses bras musclés.

Elle regarda les yeux marrons de son petit frère - même si, souvent, on croyait le contraire - et vit clairement qu'il était désolé pour elle. Elle resta longtemps dans les bras de son frère. Puis, elle jeta sa veste sur le pouf le plus proche et s'approcha doucement du lit.

- Bonjour, Christin. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

La femme n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, mais la maladie avit étiré ses traits à ceux d'un femme de cinquante balais. Elle eut un sourire exaspéré, quoique fier.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas t'habiller comme une pute... soupira la femme.

Merry eut un petit rire sans joie. Franchement, c'était moins dure qu'avec sa vraie mère. Mais elle s'en voulait quand même d'avoir une soeur aussi conne et aussi machiavélique.

- Au moins, tu es forte. Tu es une très gentille fille, même si tu n'es pas du tout sage, même si tu ne veux pas qu'on le voie trop. Mick, ton frère, m'a tout raconté... je peux te dire qu j'étais assomée de savoir que tu as cinq ans de plus vieux que lui... et de savoir _ce _que tu es... mais ce que tu as traversé, voir ton père et ta mère mourir, tués par ta soeur cadette d'une minute, pour pouvoir traverser tout ça, il faut être sacrément forte.

Merry la regardait sans avoire retrouvé son légendaire sourire. Christin continua:

- Tu pleures devant tes séries télé, toute seule dans le salon, mais devant des gens, tu n'en est pas capable (NDA: 100% vrai !). C'est ton défouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Promet-moi de rester aussi forte que tu l'as toujours été, ma grande fille, termina la femme, en larmes.

Merry promit, puis elle s'excusa, prétextant un malaise, et sortit pour aller trouver réconfort dans son manoir.

_  
Ce soir le ventre vide  
Tu cacheras tes larmes  
Ta mère, ton amour, ton guide  
Cette nuit jettera les armes  
_

Ce manoir, contenant tellement de vieux souvenirs... la noyade de sa mère, le découpage en rondelle de son père... sa transformation, sa prériode de transition... Elle le haïssait, mais en même temps, l'adorait. C'était son manoir, le sien. Sa prison, en quelque sorte. Sa liberté, autrement...

_Ce manoir tellement vide... aussi vide qu'elle était pleine, sur le point de hurler..._

Elle alla vers la cuisine, se mittona tant bien que mal des fettucinis à la carbonara, puis s'installa sans un mots, ni presque de bruits à table. Elle regarda longuement son assiette, peut-être d'espoir qu'elle ne s'envole au loin... peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas si faim que ça.

Son portable sonna, l'arrachant à ses pensées profondes.

- _It my life, and it's now or never !! I'm gonna live forever !!_

Merry répondit. C'était Mick, qui était resté à l'hôpital. S'il l'appelait, c'était qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose.

- Oui, c'est moi...

- _Euh... Merry... eh bien... c'est-à-dire que ta mère est... morte._

Elle raccrocha et ferma le téléphone. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta immobile, incapable de bouger. Puis, soudain, avec un cri de désespoir, elle lança le téléphone à bout de bras sur le mur le plus proche. Il éclata en mille morceau. Un des morceaux de l'écran ricocha et lui entailla la joue. La plaie se referma presque aussitôt.

La jeune fille tomba ensuite par terre et pleura longuement. Puis, elle rampa vers le deuxième étage. Qu'elle avait honte de pleurer comme ça, elle, une fille qu'on disait si forte.

_  
Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
C'est la peur du silence  
Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
La meilleure des amies  
_

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta cloitrée dans son lit, à pleurer et à hurler sa peine en sacrant après le saint ciel, criant que si jamais il osait lui reprendre quelqu'un, elle brûlerait toutes les saintes églises de ce saint monde de merde, ce monde à chier ! "Ce monde de sale trou d'cul, de bouseux, de merdeux et de chiens sales!" avait-elle hurlé le plus fort possible.

Cette vie qu'elle vivait depuis trop longtemps, lui avait repris une chose de trop. Après lui avoir arraché son père et sa mère, elle lui prenait sa nouvelle mère. N'était-ce pas assez ? Quand le massacre allait-il finir ? Elle maudit le ciel de lui avoir donné cette soeur. Mais ceux de son espèces étaient des solitaires. Leur existence ne devait se résumer qu'à la solitude. Mais elle ne voulait pas ! De toute l'histoire de son peuple qu'elle connaissait, elle était bien la seule aussi proches des humains !

_  
Une photo en souvenir  
Une larme, un soupir  
De cette nuit qui s'achève  
Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves  
_

Puis, elle avait bien finit par s'endormir en murmurant un nom... mais elle s'était bien vite réveillée, ses rêves remplis des pires cauchemars. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis se leva, se dirigea vers l'armoire, et mit une robe de nuit. Courte, mais plutôt sexy "Et tout ça pour un seul Loup-garou," pensa-t-elle avec un pointe d'amusement "C'est du beau gâchis !"

Elle se recoucha et resta longtemps étendue, attendant son Loup-garou. Mais il ne vint pas. Il resta aussi absent que son sourire à elle. "Foutue pleine lune de merde," pensa-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais le sommeil, dans sa grande idiotie, ne la prit pas avec elle sur son train du rêve... Lassée de rester étendue, elle prit la photo de famille, une vielle affaire jaunie par le temps, posée sur sa table de chevet en cerisier. Elle voyait sur son visage de fillette de cinq ans, un large sourire, et dans ses bras, son petit frère adoré. Il venait juste de naître, il avait à peine six mois. Et déjà, elle le couvait comme une poule. Quand Marie s'approchait trop de lui, ça finissait imanquablement en bagarre. Et qui gagnait ? La petite Merry, bien sûr. C'était son père qui lui avait raconté ça, alors que sa mère venait de mourir, lorsqu'il était complètement saoul.

Une larmes, telle un diamant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, roula sur sa joue, reta accrochée à son menton quelques secondes, puis tomba sur le draps de soie verte. Puis, une autre la suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une flaque sous elle. Plusieurs fois, elle soupira. Pourquoi pensait-elle à tous ces vieux trucs ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se rendormit, la photo collée contre son coeur.

Et elle fit un rêve aussi horrible que les autres.

_  
Elle dit qu'il est trop tard  
Elle ne parle qu'au passé  
Son corps implore la mort  
Elle ne peut plus respirer  
_

Elle se revoyait à dix ans, en train de se baigner avec sa mère. Marie les regardait, lisant un gros bouquin racorni sur la balançoire.

Sa mère, Aghata, lui lançait de l'eau dans la figure, et elle lui en lançait tant bien que mal aussi haut que ça. Puis, une tentacule noire entraîna sa mère sous l'eau. Marie eut un rire étouffé. Merry, quant à elle, se jeta à l'eau et tenta d'aider sa mère. Elle réussit seulement quand le tentacule la lâcha... mais plus la filette regardait cette chose, plus elle avait l'air d'un bas de robe noire... _ou plutôt de cape..._

Merry ramena sa mère sur le bord sabloneux du lac. Elle dit ces dernières paroles:

- Ma chérie, je n'aurait jamais cru avoir une fille aussi courageuse... tu étais ma préférée, tu sais ?

- Maman, je le suis encore, arrête de parler comme ça, je n'aime pas ça...

Ses lèvres bleuissaient, ses pupiles se dilataient. Elle commença à se tenir la gorge, se tortilla un peu, puis, plus rien. Elle ne bougeait plus. C'était fini.

_  
Tu lui as fermé les yeux  
Ton ventre s'est rempli de feu  
La rage, la peine et l'amour  
Ont régné aux alentours  
_

Merry pleura beaucoup, sans savoir s'il fallait qu'elle avertisse son père... puis, elle remarqua que les yeux de sa mère étaient grands ouverts, figés dans une expression de terreur sans nom. De sa petite main pottelée, elle les ferma. Puis, son ventre la tirailla, la brûla de l'intérieur (NDA: combustion spontanée ?). Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait mangé cette journée-là, puis se leva, et marcha sans but dans le jardin.

Elle s'arrêta près d'un des arbres, et lui envoya un coup de pied qui lui brisa l'écorce. Elle pleurait toujours, mais sa haine contre sa soeur venait d'être décuplée. Cette salope devait rire à s'en tordre par terre dans son coin !

_  
Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
C'est la peur du silence  
Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
La meilleure des amies  
_

Merry s'éveilla, la photo encore plus serré contre elle. Tellement, qu'elle en avait des marques. Près d'elle, était couché un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ce qui qut le mérite de le réveiller. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras forts, et la guarda contre lui.

- Okami... murmura-t-elle entre deux hoquets silencieux.

C'était un simple surnom. Elle ne voulait pas l'appeller par son vrai nom. De peur que les autres de son espèce ne l'entendent. Jamais ils n'avaient été tendres avec les Loup-garou.

Il régnait un tel silence dans la pièce... un silence doux amer, troublé par les hoquets silencieux d'une jeune fille éploré jeune homme ne disait rien. Il n'en avait plus besoin pour se comprendre.

_  
Une photo en souvenir  
Une larme, un soupir  
De cette nuit qui s'achève  
Elle te rejoint dans tes rêves_

Serrant un peu plus la photo contre elle, Merry soupira. Okami remarqua qu'elle dormait paisiblement... il eut un petit sourire, dévoilant ses canines acérées. Alors qu'il souriait tendrement, une lance le transperça. Merry s'éveilla brusquement, et hurla de toutes ses forces. __

Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
C'est la peur du silence  
Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
Les meilleurs des amis  


Elle s'éveilla une seconde fois, hurla de terreur, puis prit deux photos, et les serra contre elle. L'une représentait Okami, l'autre la vielle photo de famille, encore plus racornie que dans son rêve. Elle ne pleura pas seule longtemps, sécouée par des sanglots incontrolables. Bien vite, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Kiba, murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

Il la serra contre lui, sans mots dire.

_  
Une photo en souvenir  
Une larme, un soupir  
De cette nuit qui s'achève  
Ils te rejoignent dans tes rêves_

Encore une fois, elle s'endormit dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, mais cette fois, aucun cauchemars ne secoua ses rêves. Et Kiba, en bon ami, veilla sur elle tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi tombe de fatigue, collé sur elle. "Finalement," pensa le maître chien, "Ton sourire te quittes, parfois..."

_Ah, comme c'est chou !! xD J'me suis bien amusée à écrire ça (sinon, pourquoi j'écrirais ? Je marques un point, là U.U) J'me suis légèrement inspirée de la songfic de Yajuu Kemono, pour la chanson. Il y avait longtemps que je voulais faire une songfic avec ça. Bref, triste à mort, comme d'habitude. J'entre franchement dans la vie de Merry. Elle doit pas aimer ça..._

_Merry: Ah ça non !! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me rappeller tous ces souvenirs horribles ?_

_Moi: T'as l'air moins sûre de toi, là !!_

_Kiba: Moi ça me dérange pas du tout, la fin._

_Merry: Moi non plus, bien sûr, Kiba-kun !!_

_Moi: Bref, laissons-les... ils sont sûrement des trucs à se dire... en a-mou-reux..._

_Les deux autres: Et toi, tu la boucle, espèce de pas belle !_

_Moi (larmes de Lee): C'est extraordinaire, de se sentir aimée de tous..._


End file.
